


Up on the Clouds

by remivel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remivel/pseuds/remivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas rarely talks about his life before he fell, like he’s already forgotten about it and he’s fine with his life now. But Dean knows that’s far from true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by my lil sis (so I accept all responsibility for errors and whatnot). Though this isn't the first fic I've written about Supernatural, this is the first one I finished and posted. Idea occurred to me while writing my Secret Santa fic. Lemme know what you think.

“So what do you miss the most about it?” Dean finds himself asking one night. He watches as Cas’ fingers work with practiced ease to clean his gun. He remembers how he taught Cas to shoot and how easily he absorbed his lessons, like he did everything else Dean taught him.

“About what?” Cas asks, not once looking up from cleaning his gun.

“You know… about your old self,” Dean continues. “You’ve never mentioned anything since you…” Dean makes a gesture with his hands, and with this Cas looks up.

“Since I fell?” Cas clarifies.

“Well… yeah,” Dean says. “Don’t you find yourself missing some of it? Your old life?”

Cas shrugs. “I miss a lot of things…”

“Yeah, okay, like what? Gimme at least one thing,” Dean urges, shifting to the edge of his seat. Cas rarely talks about his life before he fell, like he’s already forgotten about it and he’s fine with his life now. But Dean knows that’s far from true. He notices the way Cas pointedly avoids looking at depictions of angels on calendars or greeting cards, and he sees the look of longing on Cas’ face whenever he looks up at the sky. He sees that same look of longing gloss over Cas’ features now as he ponders Dean’s question.

“I miss…” Cas begins. “…the clouds.”

“Clouds,” Dean repeats.

“Yes. Clouds. The way the clouds felt on my wings… the way they hit my face when I flew… wet and cold… but soothing at the same time.”

“Clouds,” Dean says again. “Huh. Good to know.”

+++

“Where are you taking me, Dean?” Cas asks as Dean all but shoves him into the pickup he managed to ‘borrow’ a couple of towns back. He left the Impala safely parked at the motel with Sam and dragged Cas on this little excursion he’s been planning for a couple of weeks.

“Just wait a little, you’ll see…” Dean says with an excited glint in his eyes.

They drive up a hill and Dean pulls over at a small clearing near the peak. He climbs out of the truck and Cas follows. Cas looks at the view of several small towns below but finds it underwhelming compared to all the other places they’ve passed through in the last few months. “You’re showing me the view?” Cas asks.

“No,” Dean says as he climbs up the back of the pickup. Cas watches as he unfolds an old blanket and beckons for Cas to join him.

“Is this a picnic?” Cas asks skeptically. “Because if it is, I would very much like some food. And alcohol,” he adds as he climbs in the back.

“No food and definitely no alcohol for you buddy,” Dean says. “You’ve nearly drunk us out of house and home the last time…” Dean says. “Now, sit,” he orders, and all but pushes Cas to sit on the blanket laid out in front of him.

“If this is your idea of a romantic getaway… I am not amused,” Cas tells him.

“If it were… no way would I pick this ratty old truck. And trust me, you’d definitely be amused,” Dean says with that mischievous glint in his eyes. “Now shut up and just let me do this for you…” Dean says before he turns around and hops out of the back of the pickup.

This confuses Cas and he watches as Dean rounds the corner and walks to the driver’s side. “Do what?” Cas asks.

Dean leans over the side of the pick-up and grins. “Remember you told me that one time…” he starts.

“Told you what?”

“The thing about clouds…”

Cas grimaces. “You mean that talk we had about what I missed the most?”

“Yeah. You told me you missed the clouds and how it felt on your face when you flew.”

Cas pauses to think. “I may have said something like that… but what does this have to do with stealing a pickup and driving all the way here?”

Dean smirks at that. “You’ll see,” he says before he opens the door and jumps in the driver’s seat.

“Don’t tell me you’re about to throw me off a cliff to see if I can still fly!” Cas yells out.

Dean pokes his head out the window to glance back at Cas. “Just shut up and sit tight… or you’re not getting any tonight,” he warns before he sticks the key in the ignition and the truck’s engine roars to life.

“By that logic, that means you’re not getting any tonight either… and we both know that’s not gonna happen,” Cas says with a roll of his eyes, one of the few habits he picked up from Sam. He hears what might have been a ‘touché,’ or simply just a snort of laughter from Dean before the pickup suddenly jolts and starts moving back onto the road.

+++

Dean drives at a much more leisurely pace up the hill, and Cas is left quietly pondering what Dean is planning. A couple minutes pass and Cas still isn’t sure where Dean is taking him or what this is really all about. “Am I missing something important here?!” he shouts to Dean, and he hears Dean chuckle. “Just wait!” he hears Dean shout back.

Cas leans his back on the pickup and audibly expels a breath. He feels his eyes getting heavy at the lazy way Dean is driving and allows himself to close his eyes for a moment to feel the cold wind hit his cheeks.

When he opens his eyes again, he gasps.

Wisps of white fluff start to creep onto the road and the shapes of the trees and lampposts start to blur in the soft light. A few more seconds pass and the entire road is almost completely covered in thick, rolling fog and it looks almost as if they’re up in the clouds.

“You see it now?!” he hears Dean shout from the front.

Cas finds himself unable to speak as he takes in the view of the soft, white blanket covering the road and gliding through the trees.

Shakily, Cas stands up and turns around to face the front of the truck. He sees a particularly thick blanket of fog up ahead, and the moment they enter it, he breathes in deeply and feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He grips the railing tight as he leans forward and relishes the feeling of the cold, damp air running through his hair and hitting his face.

“Cas?!” he hears Dean’s voice again.

“I see it…” he whispers at first, and realizing Dean couldn’t hear him, he repeats it, louder this time. “I see it, Dean!” he yells.

He hears the sound of Dean chuckle, and feels his eyes start to water from the force of the wind and from something else he can’t explain.

“You better sit back down now, Cas. It’s dangerous to stand there like that!” Dean yells out the window.

It’s Cas’ turn to chuckle. “Isn’t it more dangerous to drive in this kind of fog?!” Cas tells him before he goes on to completely ignore Dean’s warning for the rest of the drive up the hill and back home.

+++

Later that night, when Cas finally climbs out the back of the truck and Dean covers his damp hair with a towel, he looks up at the warmth in Dean’s eyes and asks, “What was all this for?”

Dean smiles at him, rubs the towel on his hair and says, “Happy Birthday, Cas.”

Cas looks up at him in bewilderment for a second until he realizes it. “It’s been a year,” Cas says breathlessly.

Dean nods. “You’re officially one year old,” he says. “And since you’re younger than me, I get to boss you around for the rest of your life.”

“I’m billions of years old, Dean,” Cas says. “If anything, I should be the one to boss you around.”

“Ah, but you’ve been a human for only a year… so technically, I’m still older,” Dean argues.

Cas sighs. “You’re probably right.”

“Hell’s yeah, I am,” Dean says proudly. “Now why don’t we go back into the motel room now, huh? Sammy’s bought burgers and a few beers to celebrate…”

“That sounds great,” Cas says as they start walking back towards their room. He feels Dean’s arm drape over his shoulder as he leans in closer to bury his nose in Cas’ damp hair. A thought occurs to Cas in that instant. “If I’m technically only a year old…”

“Uh-huh…” Dean asks absently, fingers brushing away the damp strands as he kisses his way down the side of Cas’ neck.

“… wouldn’t that make you a pedophile, then?” Cas asks before he bursts into laughter as Dean’s head jerks away from his neck and he gives him a look of surprise and disgust that looks nothing short of comical.

“Ugh… way to ruin the mood, Cas,” Dean grumbles as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and walks faster toward their shared motel room, leaving a still-laughing Cas behind.

Cas runs up to him and hooks his arm around Dean’s. This time it’s his turn to lean in closer to Dean as he whispers, “Thanks, Dean. I really enjoyed my gift.”

He sees the frown on Dean’s face morph into a smile. “Don’t mention it. Just help me get rid of Sammy and I’ll give you the rest of it later,” he says with a lecherous grin before he opens the door to their motel room, an already half-drunk Sam waiting for them inside.

They get rid of Sam sometime after midnight, and Cas would go on to say that he thoroughly enjoyed that part of his gift as well.


End file.
